


Conversation Between Siblings

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Series: VLD Skies and Their Elements [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, So yes to Sunny Lightning Siblings!, Sunny Lightning Matt, Sunny Lightning Pidge, at least implied, dialogue only, implied klance, part of the VLD Flames Universe, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: Pidge and Matt discuss stuff. This includes questions like “Why is Shiro still acting like Shiro?” and “Why is Lance talking to Keith about what happened unsurprising?” (Dialogue only, really short)





	Conversation Between Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> ... Yeah I was at work (Slow day today.) and suddenly Matt and Pidge have this very conversation in my head. I had to write it down.

“So... Shiro still acts like a Sky.”

“He has the same memories. Of course he’d act like one.”

“But Matt, does he still have Sky Flames?”

“Sky attraction Pidge. Even the most violent of Skies would have that.”

“Let me check, just in case.”

“...”

“Well? What did the scans say?”

“Cloud.”

“Huh. Must be why he and Keith have been clashing so much.”

“You think he’s even aware he’s not a Sky?”

“The way he’s been acting? No. I don’t think so.”

“Leave it alone then?”

“Yeah. Perhaps until Keith can come through with some related intell.”

“Guess we’ll have to treat it like nothing has changed except Keith leaving and then almost killing himself.”

“Has anyone, even Shiro, actually talked to him about that?”

“Lance unsurprisingly asked to be the one to do it. I saw him go to Keith’s room yesterday.”

“Unsurprisingly?”

“Well, with Keith staying for a couple of weeks, you’ll see.”

“See what Pidge? What does my little sister know that I don’t?  _Pidge!_ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering: Cloud Kuron (Clone Shiro) if it is revealed that yes it is a clone.
> 
> Another is that if you wish to contribute your own fics/headcanons regarding this idea go ahead the idea is free to be used!


End file.
